Konaha High With A Twist ReDone
by Keik01
Summary: School days in Naruto's perspective. Mild Shounen-ai. Characters are OCC. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The start of school

So this is the redo of my old story. You have been warned that the characters are of total OCC… I do not own Naruto Kishi-sama does. On with the story!

"Naruto, wake up already! If you don't get up will be late!" Yondaime yelled thru the hall.

I lazily sat up as I grumbled, "No body is gonna be late if I get five extra minutes of shut eye!" I lied back down to drift back to sleep. Footsteps echoed thru the house as Dad stomped into my room. He grabbed the orange sheets before give a hard tug to yank them off of my bed. I shouted as the cool air assaulted my unclothed chest.

"I told you to get up! Now get up or else your first day of high school will be you walking around in your Pj's!" I looked at him daring as he reached out to grab me. I scooted away from the hand that threatened my reputation as I got out of bed to get ready for school. "That's what I thought! You have five minutes to get ready before we leave." He walked away with his phone in his hand as he dialed a number.

I waited a second or two before I knew the person he called answered, "Sasuke, you better hurry to get ready, He's even crazier than usual!" I heard Dad chuckle before agreeing to what I said as I pulled out what I was gonna wear.

I walked down the stairs that lead out of our apartment and into the parking lot to fid Dad waiting impatiently in the car. "What do you think?" I asked him showing off the attire I was wearing. I was wearing a white see through button up shirt that I left unbuttoned with an orange shirt underneath with blue jeans that were lightly faded with new white sneakers with blue along the side.

"Who are you trying to impress." He mocked as I got into the car. I threw my bag on the floor before sitting in the back. "Know you're not even going to sit next to me? That's harsh!" I shook my head at his antics as he drove out of the parking space. The rest of the car ride was quite until we got to Sasuke's place.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Dad said as said raven got into the car. "What? Is no one going to sit next to me? I don't smell do I?" Sasuke and I laughed at his child like attitude.

Everyone was in their own world as I noticed that Sasuke only wore a blue shirt that said "Suck it!" with the emoticon "XP" on the back with worn out jeans with a pair of black sneakers. He looked at me with a smirk "You like what you see?" He laughed while I looked at him as if he was sprouting a cat ears.

"Who would, Teme?" I retorted.

"Dobe." He replied as he glared daggers at me for calling him that. I growled at the nick name as he smirked.

Feeling the start of a fight Dad shouted, "We're here!" He looked into the rearview mirror to see that we had started a glaring war before we started laughing at how stupid we were acting. He shook his head as we got out of the car. We followed Dad to his class room to find a brunet moving things around as a raven and a grey haired kid helped the girl. "Kakashi, Rin, Obito! I'm so glad you guys already started getting everything put together!" He told the young group appreciatively.

Rin turned around at her name being called only to respond, "We're practically done!" She clapped to add to how happy she was about how the room was turning out. Kakashi only sighed while Obito laughed with the girl.

W e looked around the room to see what was done. Dad made a few comments about how the room looked while Sasuke tugged at the sleeve of my shirt as he pointed to my Dad's desk, where I saw the baby book that contained a lot of embarrassing pictures. "Dad, what's on your desk?" I shouted as he turned to look at what I was talking about.

He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed sheepishly, "Oh, that? It's nothing! Kakashi, go get it!" He shouted the last part as if his life depended on it. Kakashi made a swipe at it just before Sasuke could even graze the side of it. We tried to get it out of his hands before he threw it to Obito who easily caught it.

"Why are you trying to get it, Sasuke?" Obito laughed before throwing it back to Kakashi.

We cursed while Dad answered, "Sasuke has a few pictures in there as well." We stopped trying to grab it only to glare at him. Kakashi opened the book to see the contents of it right as Sasuke snatched it to throw it to me.

I caught it before throwing it in my bag. "Come on, Sasuke, let's go find our locker." We turned to leave as Dad made a coughing sound.

We turned around as he stretched out his hand, "Let me see your schedules' first." We handed him the pink half sheets as he quickly looked at both of them, he looked back up with a smile. "You both have my class first period!" We groaned as we left.

We returned a few minutes later to find Dad relaxing at his computer. We looked to see that we were the only students in the class. "Where do you want to sit?" Sasuke asked.

"The back?" I shrugged. He nodded before we walked to the back of the class. As I took a seat I could notice Dad had a smirk on his face as he mumbled something about teenagers now a days.

The bell finally rang as all the kids took their seats. Dad looked up from his computer as everyone mumbled things about their summer. He smirked as he got out of his chair, "Congratulations for being the few that get to be in my class first period. Know all you guys need to know is that I can be your friend, or I could be your worst enemy, right Naruto?"

I looked up, "What you say?" Dad glared at me from his spot in front of his desk.

"As you all can see, Naruto will be having lunch detention and if Sasuke doesn't get up then he will join Naruto." With that said Sasuke sat right up as if he wasn't sleeping.

I smacked his back before retorting, "It's not our fault you got us up early just for you to mess with us!"

Dad's glare intensified as he responded "I'm sorry, I forgot you need your beauty sleep!" Both Sasuke and I shot out of our seats at the comment. Everyone else in the class looked confused as if there were magical fairies roaming the class room. "Let me explain. Naruto is my son and since Sasuke refuses to stay at our place and insists on living alone I pick him up and take the two of them to school." He told everyone with a laugh as Sasuke shot back in his seat in embarrassment. "I'll deal with the two of you after class." He added before explaining how his class worked and the rules you had to follow to stay on his good side. Funny thing was that Sasuke and I already knew the rules because he had the same ones for home and a few extra.

The bell that dismissed us from first period to get on our way to second rang and everyone packed their things to leave as Dad called us to his desk. "I will excuse you guys this once because it's the first day but the next time I won't be so nice, got it?" We shook our heads before leaving.

Finally school was over for the day as we retreated back to the car. "I wonder what we're going to have for dinner tonight, I'm starving!" Sasuke laughed before murmuring a fat comment. I glared as I heard Dad talking to someone, I turned to see him talking to the trio we had met in the morning; they were talking about some kind of project before separating to get to their own cars. Dad smiled to us before unlocking the door, "So, how was your first day of high school? Not to overwhelming I hope." We nodded our heads as we drove back home.

So that was my first chapter of the story I am redoing. What do you guys think? Please review and please be nice I really am sorta new to this… -.-' bare with me please….


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back guys! As you all know, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does! Once again there will be OCC. On with the second chapter!

"So what are do you guys want to eat?" Dad looked at the two of us as we got our homework out. "Don't you guys wish all your teachers were like me? Oh, Sasuke, your brother wants you to call him!"

Sasuke nodded as he reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone. I shouted "Ramen!" as I put a whole stack of papers in front of Dad to sign. He shook his head as he grabbed the pen I was holding to review the contents of each page.

"I'm going into your room, ok Naruto." I nodded while I took the pages he held out to me to give to Dad. "How about pizza?" He shouted over his shoulder.

I reached over to the phone on the kitchen wall as I dialed the number to order the pizzas. I turned at the sound of chuckling. I shook my head at the sight of him reading one of the packets wearing his glasses as he acted as if the papers were telling him a joke. The phone stopped ringing as a voice on the other line greeted him. "Hi, can I get two large cheese pizzas, a large meat lover's pizza, and a vegetarian pizza? Delivered please." He told me the total before I hung up.

I placed the phone away before grabbing the stack of papers Dad had finished to place in my bag. As I zipped my bag shut you could hear Sasuke shout at a comment Itatchi most likely made. Dad and I both shared a laugh as Sasuke closed the door of my room with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Itatchi made plans to come over because he thinks it's not fair that he doesn't get to see me go to high school!" He huffed as he threw himself on the couch.

"Let me guess, it went a little like this, "Sasuke, you're my little brother and it's not fair that I have to miss seeing you in what's probably the most crucial time you will ever be in and I bet you will need me!"" Sasuke laughed before nodding.

"Well, Sasuke, I think that's great! That just shows how important you are to him and how much he wants to be in your life! You should be glad you have that!" Dad assured him.

"It would be ok if he didn't always have to do this! He did this last year and the year before! He's been doing this since he left for college!" Dad laughed as he nodded his understanding. Suddenly the door rang. "Wow that was fast!"

"You're telling me! I ordered like ten minutes ago!"

Dad shook his head, "No, you ordered like thirty minutes ago, great math skills guys."He stood up as he went to pay for the pizzas. We glared at his back for the insult.

"So, you want to stay the night? You could borrow something from my closet to wear tomorrow." I asked as Dad walked over with the pizzas in hand.

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure, but I'm pretty sure I have something hidden in your room I could wear tomorrow."

"Bon appetite!" He shouted as he opened the cheese pizzas. We quickly dug in only to stop after our first bite only to scream in agony as we all realized that the pizzas were fresh from the oven. I carefully chewed before getting up to get everyone something to drink. The other two groaned appreciatively before taking a gulp of the cold beverages. "Ok, that wasn't a great idea but we learned our lesson, right?" Sasuke nodded as I over looked what had happened as I took another big bite only to scream again before taking another gulp of soda. "Well, not all of us." Dad muttered while looking at me in a ticked off yet astonished way.

We quickly devoured the two boxes of pizza before turning on the TV. Most of you are probably thinking,"What about the other two boxes of pizza?" Well my answer is that those boxes are for what Dad calls "night time munches." Dad put the other two boxes on the counter before cleaning the place up as Sasuke and I watched Tosh.0.

Dad looked at us oddly as we almost dry heaved. He glanced over to the TV to see what we were watching before turning it off. "Didn't I tell you guys that you can't watch this show? Honestly, every time you guys do, one of you always throws up!" Sasuke and I bolted to the bathroom trying to hold the contents that were trying to escape our stomachs'. Dad shook his head as he walked to the bathroom to try to ease our stomachs. "Hate to say it, well actually I don't, I told you so!" He laughed as the rubbed our backs while I threw up in the toilet and Sasuke in the trash can. Once we felt like we were going to be ok we washed our mouths out as we leaned on the door frame.

"I wanna go to bed!" I moaned while Dad helped us into my room. He pulled the covers that were still sitting on the floor to our chins before wishing us a good night as he left. I heard Sasuke shift and his soft breath hit my neck as I drifted off to sleep.

So what do you think? The first sign of shounen-ai. What will Naruto's dream be? I wonder? Well, actually I already know… just thought I'd give you guys a cliff hanger, and you won't expect it! Well, see you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Hope you guys are enjoying this! Here's the next chapter!

I awoke to shouting for me to wake up. I groaned as I got up. I noticed that Sasuke was already in the bathroom brushing his teeth as I began to change into the day's clothes.

Quickly, I made it to the bath room and started brushing my teeth. Dad yelled at us to hurry since he was already ready and he didn't feel like waiting. I spit out the foamy tooth paste and quickly brushed my hair and put deodorant on.

As we put on our shoes, Sasuke gave me a weird look and asked, "You're not going to take a shower?" I rolled my eyes before shoving past into the chill morning air and into the car where Dad was waiting with the car started.

"It's about time, Princesses!" He laughed at his own joke about to switch the gear into reverse.

"Dad, smell me!" He gave me a confused look then looked to Sasuke for an explanation. Sasuke began to speak before I cut him off, "Just smell me!"

"Why?" He scootched to the door, "And, what if I say no?"

"Just do it!" He looked uncertainly between Sasuke and I before reluctantly smelling me.

He took a whiff and slowly backed away to face me, "You smell fine. Why?"

"No reason!" I sat back with a grin.

"Shut up." Sasuke chuckled beside me. Dad shook his head before leaving the parking lot and making his way to school.

When we walked into Dad's room, we weren't greeted by the strange trio from yesterday. Instead we were greeted by one of the other teachers. By the way Dad smiled and began to talk to her, I took it as he knew her. He unlocked his door and let her in while Sasuke and I excused ourselves.

We walked to our locker and flung it open. We began to grab our books when Sasuke's phone went off. His face turned a powdery pink as he reached into his pocket to receive the loud devise. He groaned when he read the name of the caller. "Itatchi?" I asked.

He nodded before answering the phone, "Oi, Itatchi! What do you want? I'm at school!" Sasuke growled. "What do you mean you bought the ticket? I said no! Why? I can handle myself! I'm not a little kid!" Sasuke began to shout into the phone. Finally he slammed his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket.

"Not a good call?" I asked as I shut the locker. He glared at the floor and we began to walk to Dad's class. The school quickly filled as we made our way from the back of the school to the front.

When we walked through the door, Dad was sitting at his desk on his laptop with no sight of the woman who had been waiting at the door for him. We threw our bags next to our desks and walked up to him.

"So, who was that?" I asked with a wink.

He turned his face to me as he reluctantly looked at me, "Huh? Oh! Her? She's a co-worker. She needed help with an idea to get her class to talk to each other. Why? Did you think she'd be your new mommy?" Dad asked with a grin.

I looked at him straight faced. Sasuke looked to the floor not really part of the conversation.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Dad asked.

"Itatchi." I answered.

"Speaking of Itatchi. Why did you change my ring tone?" Sasuke growled.

I laughed, "Don't fall asleep before me and it won't happen again."

Dad laughed while Sasuke glared at me and I smiled gladly.

Soon the class began to fill and Dad ordered us to go to our desks. When the bell rang Dad was quick to start class. "Alright everyone! Pass up your signed syllabi if you have them. If you don't have them today, remember that you have until Friday!" He began to collect the stacks of paper. When he had all of them he began to talk again while he fixing the papers. "Alright, I know you guys are really excited about reviewing grammar and beginning a novel and reading Shakespeare, but we are going to put that off for a while and play a game.!" Kids began to sarcastically complain on wanting to study.

"Alright guys, I want you guys to make a circle with chairs and no desks in the middle." Everyone stood up confused. Everyone sat next to the people they knew while Dad stood in the middle. "Ok, I asked for a circle, but I guess an oval will do… Anyway, what we are going to do is the person in the center, me right now, has to mention something they have, like I have a car, now if you have a car you would run to a different spot that is open where someone was sitting but you can't go to the spot that is close to you. Got it?" The kids all nodded their heads in anticipation. Dad scratched his chin for an idea, "I'm wearing socks!" He sprinted for a chair while everyone hazard-ly ran around the room for a spot.

I was about to reach a chair next to Sakura when my Dad shoved me and took a seat. Since I was the last one standing I made my way to the center as I groaned. I stood there glaring at Dad before I spoke, "I brushed my teeth this morning." Everyone began to run and I got to shove Sasuke aside for a seat, leaving him to get to be in the middle.

A glare was directed toward me before a grin quickly replaced it, "I took a shower this morning!" I looked at him in non-belief before shouting, "Hey! I woke up late! It's not my fault!"

The hour went by quickly sadly. But what was even worse was how slowly the rest of the school day went. The other teachers didn't seem to be as enthusiastic about all of the class communicating like the English teachers did. Instead they focused more on lessons and giving homework and planning tests.

Sasuke and I lugged our backpacks into the car while Dad started the engine. "So, when's he come over?" I ask while Sasuke groans.

Dad looks back confused, "When's who coming over?"

"Itatchi." Sasuke says bitterly. "And late tonight. He says his plane should arrive at 5:30."

"Who is he staying with? You or us?" Dad asks while he leaves the school.

"I was hoping he could go to my place and I stay with you guys…" Sasuke asks looking to Dad hopefully.

Dad chuckles a bit before responding, "Why don't you stay with him at your place and Naruto can sleep over while he's here and I can check in to make sure nothing irresponsible goes on?"

"Hey, why am I involved?" I shout.

"I have better video games than you, I even have the new Assassin's Creed game." He smirked at me. I grumbled a fine, and we drove to the apartment.

"Why don't we all change into something nice so I can take all of us to a nice restaurant, not a ramen shop!" Dad ordered as we walked through the door.

Quickly, we got ready to go to the airport. Sasuke was ecstatic that we had been late and he pleaded to a god out there that Itatchi had decided to go back home because there was no one waiting for him. But to his dismay, the flight was late by a half an hour and should be arriving any minute.

Sasuke groaned when he heard the stewardess come onto the speakers and announce that the plane had just landed. We stood by the gate, a little to close Sasuke said, and waited for him to walk out.

After a herd of people made their way through we saw Itatchi casually make his way through.

Okay, that is chapter 3! I wonder what Itatchi is like? Guess we'll find out next time! TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Its Chapter 4! Yay! We get to meet Itatchi and here the amazing love story between Itatchi and Sasuke's parents! Remember that Naruto is not mine :'( To the story!

"Sasuke" The man shouted. Sasuke hid behind Dad as the man ran over. Dad laughed while Itatchi ran over. He pulled Sasuke's shirt so they would be facing each other and Sasuke faked a smile and bit out a "Hey Itatchi, where have you been?"

Itatchi hugged his brother while me and Dad looked at the ground awkwardly until I Itatchi forgot what personal space was and Dad had to intercept.

"Hey guys, after you two are done, why don't we get your bags in the car and we can go out for dinner, or we could go back home if you're tired?" Dad asked shoving his hands into his pocket then shifting his weight back and forth awkwardly.

"Sasuke, are you hungry? Have they been feeding you? Are you sleepy? Did they let you sleep well?" Itatchi barraded him with questions.

"He's fine. Let's go eat." Sasuke ordered, making his way to the car. We all followed him while Itatchi and Dad made conversation. Dad ordered Sasuke and I to sit in the back while Itatchi got shot gun. I groaned while Sasuke was so excited, you'd think it was Christmas morning and he knew he just got a car for a gift.

When we reached the dinner, Itatchi's idea, we made our way to a booth where we waited for our waitress. "So, Itatchi, why'd you want to come here?" asked Dad.

"Oh this used to be the place Sasuke and I would go to for Sunday breakfast after our parents died." Itatchi smiled appreciatively at the table. "Actually, whenever we came here, Sasuke would want to sit in this very booth."

"Liar! I've never been here before!" Sasuke blushed.

"Ya we have! We started come here after I told you that Mom and Dad met here! Remember! You missed them so much and I told you that I would take you to all of the places they'd been at!" Itatchi shouted at him as if he was a kid misbehaving.

"How'd they meet?" I asked eagerly.

"Why do you care?" Itatchi looked at me weird.

"'Cause I won't tell him how I met his mother." Dad smirked.

"Ya, we made up a few reasons why." Sasuke smiled.

"Ok, well, our dad was a cop and whenever he had work he'd come here and eat before doing his job, you know, the things you see on Cops. Well, one day our dad came over early and one of the ladies was teaching the new girl the ropes, our mom, and they had her go and wait on our dad. OOne thing lead to another, and our dad really got on our mom's buttons. And Mom started yelling at him, trying to make him leave. But instead of him backing off, he came over every day, said the same things that pushed her buttons, ordered the same difficult food. Until one day, he asks to go out on a date with her. At first, she laughs in his face thinking, 'Who does this guy think I am? Why would I go out with him?' But when she hands over the bill it says that its paid for and on the bottom was her number, all written in Mom's favorite color, periwinkle."

"Wow, I wouldn't have expected that!" I look at him in disbelief.

"Ya, when you see my dad, you think he forced her into a marriage or something." Sasuke laughed.

"Oh please, they love each other! I have never seen two people more in love!" Itatchi defended.

"Hey Dad! Is that how you and Mom met? Something embarrassing like that?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"What if he just doesn't remember?" Itatchi offered.

"No, his mom and I decided that we would save it for his wedding day." Dad smiles at his ring.

"Well I'd never! I thought I would never see you two ever again!" Shouted a lady standing at the end of the table. "Well if it isn't Itatchi and little Sasuke, my have you grown!"

"Huh?" He looked up confused.

Itatchi smiled up at the lady and began to converse with her. "Um, we're hungry." I state.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pumpkin! Here you go! Can I get you guys something?" She asks sweetly.

"A dictionary?" Sasuke mumbled to me and I start laughing.

"Water for me." Dad smiles up at the lady. "Me too." Itatchi said looking through the menu.

"Um, we'll get a Coke!" I beam up for both of us and Dad kicks me in the shin. "Hey what was that for?"

The lady walks away while Dad and Itatchi glare and Sasuke and me."Are you guys serious right now? Be a bit more respectful! It won't kill you!" Dad huffs ticked. Itatchi shakes his head in disapproval while Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Why would you call someone 'Pumpkin'? What is she from the south?" Sasuke smirks at his own jab.

"She was Mom's best friend." Itatchi stated never looking away from the menu.

The rest of dinner was in silence and so was the car ride to Sasuke's place. "Itatchi, I hope you don't mind Naruto staying over? The boys wanted to play Sasuke's new game together." Dad apologized.

" Oh, that's okay, I'm actually going to take a shower and go to bed." He opened the door, "Thanks for the ride."

"Oh, boys, I'm still going to pick you guys up in the morning so make sure to set your alarms and go to bed before midnight!" We nodded our heads and muttered a thank you. While Sasuke went to help Itatchi with his bags I went and hugged Dad and kissed him good night.

Ok, that's Chapter 4! What did you think of Itatchi? What about the story on how their parents met? What do you think the story is between Minato and Kushina? Well, please review and tell me what you think! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! It's Chapter 5! What's wrong with Minato? What does Sasuke mean 'he's sick'? Minato Namikaze never gets sick! Find out now!

When I woke up, I was alone in Sasuke's room. The closed door didn't stop the delicious food wafting in to my nostrils and making my stomach growl. I quietly made my way to the kitchen so that Itatchi wouldn't wake up in case he was still asleep.

When I finally made it to the fairly large kitchen I was greeted by Itatchi as he sipped his coffee while Sasuke was making French toast, bacon, and eggs. Sasuke was fully focused on the stove while Itatchi smiled. "Good morning Sasuke!" I shouted as him.

He fully ignored me and Itatchi smiled at his coffee. "Isn't he adorable?"

"What?! Why would you say something so weird? You know he would kill you right?" I looked at him oddly.

"Ya, I know. Isn't that cute?" Itatchi smiled gleefully.

Sasuke turned from the oven with two plates piled high with french toast and bacon. Behind him was a plate of eggs. "Oh, morning Naruto!" Sasuke glared at me.

"What, you're the one who ignored me! But the food smells delicious!" I liked my lips as he set the last plate on the table.

"Whatever." Sasuke began to server everyone a plate. When he was about to give me mine he froze, "Oh yea, your dad said that he's not picking us up today since he isn't feeling well. He said that we aren't going to school either."

"He's missing school already? I'm going to need to go back home."

"Huh? Why?" Itatchi asked.

"His dad rarely misses school. It has to be near death for him to miss it this early." Sasuke looked concerned.

"I bet he'll be fine. I bet it's cause he misses me! Man, I can't leave him alone, can I?" I laughed.

"Eat and I'll drive you over right away. Or, do you want to go now? Sasuke can make a plate for you and your dad." Itatchi looked at me with concern pouring out of his eyes.

"It's fine, I'll call him to pick me up!" I smiled as I took out my phone and made it upstairs. I quickly dialed his number and placed the phone to my ear. I waited eagerly for him to pick up, but I was greeted with his voicemail. I dialed a few more times, hoping that one of the calls would have woken him up, but he didn't answer.

I ran to the kitchen and asked Itatchi to drive me. We hurriedly made our way to the car and back to my place. I yanked the key from my pocket and slammed through the door and into his room.

"Dad!" I cried before I realized his sleeping form, he was cuddled up with one of his pillows, head back, tissues all over the bed, while he kicked his foot out.

"Huh? Naruto, is that you? What are you doing here?" He rubbed his eye as he sat up.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' Sasuke told me that you were sick and you weren't coming to school today!" I huffed angrily.

He climbed to the end of the bed where I was. I backed away a step before he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed with him, "Aren't you a good son? Look at you, you were even concerned about me! Just like when you were little." He snuggled up to me.

"You're not sick, are you?" I asked flatly.

"What do you mean? I've been sick all week." He grumbled into my chest. "You know, you're still as soft and chubby as you were when you were little, right?"

"Is he ok?" Sasuke asked as he and Itatchi poked their heads into the room.

"Ya, he's fine, just a bit sick." Then he lifted his head over the bed and sneezed.

"He doesn't sound fine." Itatchi noted as he made his way to the bed. Sasuke nodded as he left the room. Itatchi placed his hand on Dad's forehead before brushing away his bangs. "He definitely has a fever."

Sasuke ran in with a wet towel and a trash can. Itatchi took the wet towel and laid it over Dad's forehead while Sasuke quickly cleaned up the tissues. Dad hummed happily as Itatchi covered him with his blankets. Itatchi then left the room with Sasuke and ordered Dad to sleep.

When the door was closed shut Dad turned his face to me. " You know, I don't remember you being so cute last night when I dropped you off." He smiled to himself never losing eye contact.

"Ya well, you don't look sick enough not to answer your phone." I glared at him.

"You called? Sorry, my phone died last night after I tried to call you to make sure you went to bed." He retorted.

"Ya, well, at least I got to wake up feeling good!" I stuck my tongue out.

Dad threw a pillow at me, "Shut up. At least I can drink." He smirked back at me.

"What's going on in here? Naruto if you won't let your father sleep, then get out of his room." Itatchi glared through the door he had forced open.

"Itatchi! Tell Naruto to cuddle with me." Dad groaned.

"I'm not cuddling with you! You're my dad!" I pushed away from him.

"I'm not asking you to make out with you, you little freak." Dad glared.

"Naruto! Cuddle with you dad." Itatchi ordered. I began to complain when he shouted, "NOW!" I muttered complaints to myself while I scooted to him. Dad then held me as he shut his eyes and smiled.

"Good, now both of you are going to sleep until Minato feels better."

"Wait, won't I get sick if I'm so close to him?"

"I don't care." With that Itatchi left the room where he probably went to go and harass Sasuke.

A few minutes later Dad fixed my bangs out of my eyes, "Is it really weird to sleep with your Dad?"

"When you say it like that, yes, yes it is." I grumbled.

"I remember when you were little, any time that I was in bed you would have your mom get you up onto it and you'd force yourself into my arms. I miss those times."

"I do to." I mumbled to myself. "Wait! When did that ever happen?!" I shot up from bed.

"When you were a toddler. You made your mom jealous allot. I was your favorite. But, when your mom did get jealous you would force your head onto her lap and fall asleep and then she'd squeal to herself then I'd beg for you back and you'd yell at me and call me 'Stupid-head'." He smiled to himself.

"I've got perverted parents." I mumbled to myself.

"Yep, you should have seen the way we reacted when we changed you, or when it was bath time." He smirked before he sneezed again.

I snuggled up closer to him and rested my head on his chest before shutting my eyes. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Naruto." He mumbled before sniffling.

That's Chapter 5! Too bad Minato-kun has a cold. Maybe his son's love will make him feel better. Well, see you guys next time!


End file.
